You Are My Angel
by Shikame Magic
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up!!! If it wasn't for all you readers, the chapter wouldn't have happened! Thanx a lot. This fanfic is about Maron and Chiaki with the funny parts, scary parts, and you just gotta read parts!
1. Maron! Chiaki!

~Disclaimer: KKJ does not belong to me!  
  
"Maron!" A little green figure flew onto a balcony. "Maron!"  
  
"Fin, where have you been?"  
  
Kusakabe Maron walked over to the balcony and opened the slide door.  
  
"It's Access! Access and Sindbad!" said Fin-chan worriedly.  
  
"What are they up to now?" said Maron as she threw off her sweater and it landed right on Fin's head.  
  
"Pay attention to me Maron! Ahhh! Emph!" Fin landed on the floor with a thump as she got tangled in the sweater.  
  
"Can I have just one day without thinking of demons?" Maron walked into the bathroom and started the water.  
  
~Meanwhile…  
  
"Chiaki!" A little purple figure buzzed around an apartment room. "Chiaki!"  
  
"Enough! Access, be quiet!"  
  
Chiaki sat down on his couch.  
  
"But Chiaki, we have to help Fin! Fin and Maron!"  
  
"You think I don't know that? But she's been quite successful lately in collecting those demons. Fin might have just gotten enough!"  
  
"Kaitou Jeanne is…well she's…she is working for the devil under god's name! I know it's not her fault, but she must be stopped. You can't protect her! You must defeat her!"  
  
"Access, I can't do something like that to Maron."  
  
"Chiaki…"  
  
"Would you do something like that to Fin? Fin would look at you and you'll soften up. Access, you know what it's like."  
  
"I know, but Chiaki…"  
  
" Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."  
  
~The next day…  
  
Chiaki came out of his apartment and came face to face with Toudaiji Miyako. She had been ringing Maron's doorbell continuously.  
  
"Hi Chiaki. What is with Maron? We're going to be late!" exclaimed Miyako.  
  
"Here, let me try," said Chiaki calmly. Chiaki took Miyako' hand and pulled her into his apartment and onto the balcony. "After you."  
  
"Do you do this a lot?" asked Miyako suspiciously.  
  
"No…I just happened to think of it. You know, since Maron and I always talk here and all."  
  
"You always talk here!?!"  
  
Chiaki hit himself on the forehead and jumped across the ledge to Maron's balcony. Miyako followed. They opened the screen door and stepped inside. The room was pitch black. Miyako and Chiaki felt along the walls to find the switch. Suddenly Chiaki felt something soft that was made of smooth fabric. Miyako found the switch and turned it on. She stared at Chiaki and he felt his face burn red. The soft, smooth, fabric he was holding was Maron's underwear!  
  
"Nagoya Chiaki!" shouted Miyako.  
  
Chiaki let go of it immediately and suddenly noticed Maron wasn't here.  
  
"Where's Maron?" asked Chiaki.  
  
"What? She's not here?" Suddenly Miyako stared at the blue clock on the wall. "We're going to be late!" she screamed as she ran out the door.  
  
~At the front gates of school…  
  
"Miyako! Wait up!" screamed Chiaki.  
  
"Yeah right! I can't be late! But you don't care about being tardy!" yelled Miyako.  
  
Chiaki and Miyako bolted inside the classroom right before the bell rang. Maron was sitting at her desk as if nothing had happened. Chiaki plopped down next to her and pushed his desk next to hers.  
  
"Chiaki, why were you and Miyako almost late?" asked Maron.  
  
"We were looking for you. How did you manage to wake up early?"  
  
"I came for gymnastics practice."  
  
"I remember the last time you came in early and that lasted two days."  
  
"Well, this time I'm doing it for real. Could you move away from me?"  
  
"You can't make me. By the way, I saw something private of yours today!" said Chiaki as he poked Maron on the arm.  
  
"Get away from me you pervert!" said Maron.  
  
Chiaki stuck out his tongue and smiled. Miyako was extremely jealous when she saw Chiaki act like this toward Maron.  
  
"I wish Chiaki tried to annoy me like he does Maron…" Miyako mumbled to herself.  
  
The bell rang and class was dismissed. Linchou ran towards Maron and blushed.  
  
"Oh, uh, Maron-chan, my grandpa, he gave me…" stuttered Linchou.  
  
"Gave you what Linchou?" asked Maron curiously.  
  
"I-I have, um, some tickets to the new-ew m-movie that just came out," said Linchou.  
  
"You mean the talk of the school? Everyone wants to go to that movie, but it's so hard to get tickets!" exclaimed Maron. "Where did your grandpa get them?"  
  
"Maron!" yelled Chiaki. "Let's go to the new movie together! I've got tickets!"  
  
"I, uh, you see…" said Maron as she tried to think of a way to reject.  
  
"Speechless? I'd think you would be. Speechless means yes! I'll pick you up at 8:00!" said Chiaki happily.  
  
"Linchou, I'm sorry, maybe some other time," said Maron quietly.  
  
"Linchou! We're going to that movie!" said Miyako.  
  
"We're?" said Linchou.  
  
"Yes, we're. Don't you want to know what Maron and Chiaki are going to do?" asked Miyako.  
  
"But where are you going to get your ticket?" expressed Linchou.  
  
"From you," said Miyako and with that she took a ticket out of Linchou's hand and chased after Maron and Chiaki.  
  
"Miyako-chan!" shouted Linchou.  
  
~8:00 P.M.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear?" Maron asked herself as she dug through her closet. Finally, she gave up and went out to the balcony.  
  
"Stars, why do you get to sit up in the sky and not have to worry about a thin?" murmured Maron.  
  
"Because if they did, they wouldn't be stars," whispered Chiaki.  
  
"I didn't ask you to answer my question."  
  
"Who said I can't. Plus, why should I miss a chance out here to talk to you and…" Chiaki trailed off.  
  
"And what?" asked Maron.  
  
"…talk to you and get a sneak peek of the view you gave me the first time we met!" exclaimed Chiaki.  
  
" What do you mean sneak peek…" said Maron as she noticed that Chiaki was staring her underwear! Her shirt only went a little above knee high and as she leaned on the balcony, it tipped up! Chiaki had the perfect view! Maron had only a shirt on because she kept trying different clothes on for the movie.  
  
"I'll come over when you're ready!" exclaimed Chiaki as he scrambled back into his apartment.  
  
"Chiaki! I'm going to get you some day!" screamed Maron as she threw a stuffed animal at his screen door. "That pervert! Thinking he can take advantage of me!"  
  
Maron went back inside and started digging threw her clothes again. Finally, she decided to put on a red velvet dress with pink lipstick. She didn't feel like putting on more make up because she didn't want Chiaki to think that she had dressed up for him.  
  
"Ding dong!" the bell rang.  
  
"Have no fear, Chiaki is here! Maron, can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? On come on, you're not still mad about the underwear thing are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I never knew big strong Maron was so stubborn and short tempered!" said Chiaki.  
  
"Hmph!" said Maron as she came out of her apartment. Maron pointed her finger at Chiaki's face and said, "I am not stubborn and short tempered!"  
  
Chiaki whistled and said, "I could never say no to such a pretty face. You look so beautiful tonight!"  
  
"Go to the movie, come home. Go to the movie, come home," thought Maron as she walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Maron! Where do you think you're going with Chiaki?" asked Miyako as she stepped out of her apartment.  
  
"Hello Miyako! Maron and I were just going to the movie!" exclaimed Chiaki.  
  
"OH really…"  
  
"Hey Miyako, why don't you go down the elevator with Chiaki?" asked Maron.  
  
"Maron…" said Miyako. "Sure!"  
  
Miyako pulled Chiaki into the elevator and pushed the close button at lightning speed.  
  
"Lucky!" Miyako exclaimed.  
  
Maron walked down the stairs slowly and almost crashed with Linchou!  
  
"Maron-sama!" exclaimed Linchou.  
  
"Linchou! What are you doing here?" asked Maron curiously.  
  
"I-I came t-to…."  
  
"It doesn't really matter.  
  
Maron walked downstairs and Linchou followed.  
  
"Chiaki-kun, what do you like to eat?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Whatever a beautiful lady make me!" kidded Chiaki.  
  
"Chiaki, you're never serious," said Miyako.  
  
"Chiaki, what are you trying to do now?" asked Maron as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Nothing, my beautiful lady."  
  
"Hmph!" said Miyako as she left the building.  
  
"Miyako-chan," Linchou said as he ran after her.  
  
"What did you do to Miyako now Nagoya Chiaki!"  
  
"Nothing Maron," said Chiaki as he put his arm around her. "Should we go?"  
  
" Get your stinky hand off of my waist!" screamed Maron.  
  
"Awww…Maron, getting shy?" said Chiaki. "We are on a date."  
  
"No we aren't!" said Maron as she stormed out after Linchou and Miyako.  
  
"Maron, she won't ever understand."  
  
~End of Chapter  
  
~So how did you guys like it? It's my first KKJ story! Please review and tell me if it's good enough to keep writing!  
  
~Kaitou Jeanne 


	2. The Movie

~Hello! I hope you liked my story so far! I really think my story is getting somewhere! Your reviews were really great! Thanx to everyone that wants me to continue writing! Now, I've kept my promise and Chapter Two is out!  
  
~*Note: I can't spell Iinchou right, so don't mind me!  
  
~Kaitou Jeanne  
  
Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, and Iinchou finally arrived at the movie theater. There were lines and lines of people waiting to see the movie. As Iinchou stepped in front of the others, he led them to the front of one of the lines. The two guards saw him and made way immediately. Maron, Miyako, Chiaki, and Iinchou stepped in together and found the seats their tickets had referred to. Their seats were each in odd places. Chiaki was two rows behind Maron and only a few seats away from Miyako. Iinchou had gotten himself a seat one row ahead of Miyako. So, the gang was all separated. Maron, for one, was happy Chiaki wasn't sitting by her. There were two mean that were sitting by her though. One had on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt with a green "7up" printed on it. The other man was old. He had on a pair of pants and a striped shirt. Chiaki got up from his seat and moved slowly and carefully down to Maron's row.  
  
"Excuse me," Chiaki said to the old man. "Would you mind switching seats with me? My seat is just back there. I have a little business with this lady if you know what I mean."  
  
"Why of course. I used to date pretty little girls too," said the man as he gladly switched seats with Chiaki.  
  
"Hello, Maron," said Chiaki seriously.  
  
"Hi…" said Maron. She was shocked by the seriousness tone of his voice. "Why'd you switch seats?"  
  
"I was worried about you of course," said Chiaki. His eyes sparkled with delight when Maron didn't try to push him away.  
  
"About me? Oh I feel so touched," said Maron sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" asked Chiaki hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"…"  
  
"But you can stay here if you like," said Maron. "At least then I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Chiaki glared at her, amazed at what she was saying to him.  
  
"Maron! Hello! I am Chiaki. Remember me? I'm annoying and I bug you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoa, ok then."  
  
Miyako was watching Maron and Chiaki talk and was almost lit on fire.  
  
Then, the movie started and sound from all over the theater blazed at the astounded watchers. Miyako was startled at first, but finally settled down. She had to find some way to disturb this little love fest that seemed to be going on between Maron and Chiaki.  
  
Meanwhile, Iinchou have seen this too, was squirming in his seat nervously. He was not paying attention to the movie at all.  
  
"Maron will never like me," he said to himself doubtfully. Since the movie had started and the lights were turned off, Iinchou and Miyako could only see the dark outline shapes of Maron and Chiaki.  
  
As the movie went on, it got sadder and sadder. Maron was almost at tears. When one of her salty tears did manage to leak and escape, she felt a finger on her face where the drop used to be. Chiaki had wiped the tear off of her face.  
  
"Can't let a face like yours get ruined by something so small."  
  
Maron brushed the spot where her tear used to be and put her hands on the armrest. Frightening sounds came from all directions as the movie turned from sad to scary. Maron trembled as she saw the hurt child in the movie get kidnapped. She started to slowly remember to when she was a child and her parents always took turns looking after her, and then, finally left. Maron curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch. It was too terrible. Then she felt a warmth come from her hands. Maron opened her eyes and saw that Chiaki had been squeezing and petting her hand.  
  
"It's ok, Maron," said Chiaki. "Don't ever break down like this."  
  
Chiaki looked at Maron straight in the eyes.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this, not at all. He's not supposed to be comporting me," thought Maron.  
  
Chiaki leaned over onto Maron and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"My Maron, you taste sweet today."  
  
"Chiaki!" said Maron as she stood up and left the theater. She ran by the concession stands and went into the ladies bathroom. She stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no one else there, so Maron relaxed a little. She turned on the water and splashed herself in the face. She wiped the water off with a paper towel and noticed that the rich, delicate color of her lipstick was gone so she recoated it. She breathed heavily for a moment or two and stood up straight. She observed herself in the mirror. Posing, putting her hair up, smiling. She looked and looked. Why did Chiaki kiss her? Is she lovely to him? Maron wondered to herself as she looked into the mirror. Then, a child with his mom came in and he ran immediately into the stalls. The mother followed him closely. The little boy was only about 3 but he could talk.  
  
"Mommy!" the little shrieked.  
  
"Jeffery, calm down. Now, let's go to the bathroom," his mother calmly said.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, look at the pretty lady!" Jeffery said.  
  
Maron looked over her shoulder and noticed that the little boy had been talking about her. She walked over to him and squatted down by his mother.  
  
"Do you really think I'm pretty?" asked Maron.  
  
Jeffery nodded and said, "You are very, very pretty."  
  
The mother just laughed and said, "My little boy is trying to charm a lady. He's growing up. But, he still needs to work on his bathroom skills."  
  
Maron giggled and stood up. She was just about to walk out of the ladies bathroom when she saw Chiaki. He was standing on the tile floor in the hall that was almost inside the bathroom but not quite yet. His arms were folded and he was leaning on the wall looking up. Maron ducked down immediately and backed up to the sinks. She stood against the cold marble motionless, and wondered why Chiaki was waiting there. Was he waiting for her? Maron took a deep breath. She brushed her hair down so it would cover up her face. Then, she took a step towards the exit. She crouched down low trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Then, she walked. She walked strait past Chiaki and was almost out of the hallway when Chiaki spoke to her.  
  
"Maron, there is no need to hide yourself. I could tell you apart from others no matter what you look like. You are special and you are unique." Chiaki said this in such a soft tone that only she could hear.  
  
"Chiaki, let's go back. I don't want anyone (Miyako), to get suspicious."  
  
So, Maron and Chiaki walked slowly back into the theater and sat down. During the rest of the movie, Chiaki kept his distance.  
  
"She's had enough for one night," Chiaki murmured silently to himself.  
  
The movie was over and everyone started to leave. One by one, the rows and rows of seats were emptied. Then, everyone was gone. Almost everyone. Miyako and Iinchou had walked each other home. Miyako, suspicious of what happened in the movie theater, and Iinchou happy that Maron wasn't hurt. But, Maron, Maron was still sitting in her seat. Chiaki was almost out the door when he suddenly noticed her.  
  
"Maron! Come on!" shouted Chiaki.  
  
Maron turned her head slowly and looked at Chiaki.  
  
"I want to stay here for a little while."  
  
Chiaki nodded and sat down in a seat a few rows behind her. Suddenly, he heard a booming crash behind him. The doors had crashed into each other, and the emergency doors crashed down and couldn't be tighter. They wouldn't be getting out of this place for a while. Maron seemed undisturbed though. She just stayed sitting. Chiaki gradually walked up to her.  
  
"Maron…" said Chiaki.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No, but, the doors,"  
  
"They're shut, we cant get out, right? Isn't that what you were going to say to me?" asked Maron.  
  
"Well, yeah. But I though that you might be, well, you know, uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Chiaki bent over the seat handle and whispered in Maron's ear, "I wish that we never get out."  
  
"Chiaki-sama," Maron said as her face started to turn a shade of red.  
  
Chiaki sat down next to Maron and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I guess I can hold you now," said Chiaki in a joking way.  
  
Maron tensed up a little but decided to let him keep his arm around her shoulders. The theater had a backdoor. Maron and Chiaki both knew it, but neither of them said anything. This was because that they both knew what the result would be. The backdoor would obviously be locked for when a theater's emergency doors fell, the backdoors were automatically locked. Maron started to get uncomfortable. She shifted her arms a little and Chiaki took his arm off. But it wasn't Chiaki's arm that made Maron shift. It was the eerie feeling she kept getting. Maron just couldn't believe that she and Chiaki were stuck in a theater. I mean, when do you hear stories about people getting stuck in the theater? Or do they?  
  
"Chiaki, how are we going to get out?" asked Maron.  
  
Chiaki scratched his head and said, "I dunno, but if you're scared, I'm here!"  
  
Suddenly, the lights blinked and then went out. Maron suddenly heard a whimper come from someone.  
  
"Yeah Chiaki, you're here for me if I'm scared?" chuckled Maron. "You can't even control your own fear."  
  
"No, Maron. That's not me," replied Chiaki.  
  
He was right. His voice and the one whimpering were very contrast. Chiaki looked around, but in the dark you couldn't see much. Suddenly, he spotted a shadow, a figure, and it was crouched down and in the corner by two of the walls. Chiaki stood up.  
  
"Chiaki, where are you going?" asked Maron.  
  
"Nowhere," said Chiaki.  
  
"Then why are you…"  
  
"Don't say anything," whispered Chiaki. "Hold my sweater up and pretend that I'm here. I think I see someone."  
  
Maron felt chills go down her spine. Someone else, in the theater with them?  
  
~Did you like it? I sorta left a cliffhanger there! Oh well. I hoped you liked the suspense! Please r/r! Thanx!  
  
~My comment about the theater doors isn't a true facts. I just made it up. It might be real. 


	3. Trapped, Until When?

~Hi!!! Thanx for all the support you guys! I was really about to give up this fanfic, but when I looked at all your reviews, I decided to keep going. So...here's the next chapter!!  
  
~Kaitou Shikame  
  
Chiaki bent down low and started to crawl quietly down the movie isle. He saw the strange figure shift a little and he stopped dead in his tracks afraid that this figure might see that he was out of his seat. But, it still didn't move to do anything. Chiaki took a breath and slowly kept going. He got to the end and peered across the seats. The figure wasn't there anymore! Chiaki immediately turned around, looking for Maron and his fake figure. Then he saw it. It, whatever it was, was only two rows behind Maron. Slowly Chiaki moved back, but the mysterious figure was way closer to Maron than he was. He tried to tell Maron, but her eyes were closed and if he said anything aloud, the figure might do something unexpected. Suddenly the figure pounced up and grabbed Maron's wrists. He pulled out a bag and roughly stuck her inside. Chiaki stood up and ran towards this person.  
  
"Chiaki!" screamed Maron in a muffled tone.  
  
"Maron! Hold on, I'll get you!" exclaimed Chiaki.  
  
The mysterious man ran out of sight and Maron disappeared with him.  
  
"If you ever want to see her again, alive and untouched, get out of this dump by 8:00 P.M. and come to the school," said the figure.  
  
After that, Chiaki didn't' hear anything. It seemed that the figure had already found a way out of the building.  
  
"If he can get out, I sure can," said Chiaki. "I have to get Maron."  
  
~Meanwhile.  
  
"Let go of me!" Maron screamed as the unknown figure pulled her forward. "This hurts, let me go!"  
  
"If I did, I would be stupid," said an anonymous voice. She could tell it was a male though. His voice was deep and his grip of the bag was firm.  
  
Maron suddenly felt steps under her back and then the man stopped. He started to untie the ropes that tied the bag. Maron came tumbling out. She looked up and saw him. His hair was dark brown and so were his eyes. He was a strong man. Chiaki definitely couldn't beat him by physical strength. Chiaki, where was he now?  
  
"Who are you?" asked Maron.  
  
The man looked at Maron and said, "My name is.is.just call me Kenichi."  
  
Maron nodded and looked around the room. There were plain wooden furniture and carpeted floors. There was one window by the bathroom door but it was old and you couldn't see out of it anyways. The man walked around and around the room thinking. This girl. What should he do with her?  
  
"Kusakabe Maron, I am sorry," said the man.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Kenichi pushed her down onto a chair and started to tie her down. Maron did not resist for she wanted him to think that she was weak and unable to fight back. First, he tired a rope around her shoulders and then one by her waist. Lastly, he tied one around her calves. Seeing no resistance, he paid less attention to her actions.  
  
"How did you know my name, my full name?" Maron asked suspiciously.  
  
"You could say, I research. Your parents are divorced. They left ad they call occasionally. That boy back there. Nagoya Chiaki. You like him. Also, you, you are-" said the man as he was cut off.  
  
"I am a gymnist," said Maron. She was afraid he knew her identity, as Kaitou Jeanne.  
  
"-yes, a gymnist."  
  
The clock struck seven.  
  
"My, my. The time has past in a speedy way. Now, let us wait for that boy."  
  
Maron sat uncomfortably and tried to move her arms. She noticed that the ropes were a little lose and if she tried hard enough, she could break it off. But she couldn't do it when he was right there. Then she heard a whistle from outside. It was Chiaki. The whistle sounded exactly the same as the one he whistled at her when he first saw her dress. She looked upwards and saw a shadow loom into the window. Fortunately, Kenichi had not seen it. Then, a crack came from outside. The crack of a branch. Footsteps were crunching the leaves and branches on the ground outside. Kenichi stood up immediately and reached for his gun. The doorknob slowly turned. Kenichi was carefully taking aim, ready to kill the first person that entered with one shot. The door swung open and in the doorway was another man. He had dark brown eyes, and hair. His clothes were a little raggy and unfit, as if he had worn these clothes for years. There was a scar across his arm. It was a deep imprint and is scab was still new. Dirty brown sandals were tied to his feet and his dusty gray pants hung over them.  
  
Then, he smiled and said, "Shoot me."  
  
"Sanzki!" exclaimed Kenichi.  
  
"Yo, man," said Sanzki as he looked at Maron. "It seems like you got yourself a little gal."  
  
"Her? She's not mine. The boss wanted me to.let's talk outside."  
  
Sanzki understood and they both left.  
  
"Maron!" whispered/exclaimed someone. "Chiaki! Is it you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Chiaki! I'm not exactly in a humorous mood right now!"  
  
"Calm down girl. I'll find a way to get you out, somehow."  
  
Kenichi and Sanzki stepped came back in, looked at Maron suspiciously, and went outside again.  
  
"Maron, tonight, try to get outside," said Chiaki-san softy.  
  
"Ok.Chiaki-san."  
  
The clock struck eight. Chiaki's voice disappeared. Kenichi came back in. He looked at the clock and smiled.  
  
"Looks like lover-boy is late," said Kenichi slyly.  
  
"He'll be here, you wait."  
  
Time passed slowly as the hour hand eventually moved to nine, and then ten, eleven, twelve. Kenichi was getting impatient as he paced around the room.  
  
"Um.Mr. Kenichi?" asked Maron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sorta need to go."  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Like, to the bathroom?"  
  
"Ugh," Kenichi groaned as he walked over to Maron. He untied her and he grabbed her hands. Then, they went outside and walked to the outhouse. Somebody whistled. Kenichi stopped dead in his tracks. Silence filled the area. The, it came again. Kenichi tightened his grip.  
  
"Come on," Maron said. "How long do you expect me to hold it for?"  
  
Kenichi hesitated, but kept walking. The air was getting cold, and a small breeze lifted the air. There was a ruffle in the green bushes and Maron suddenly ran forward, breaking out of Kenichi's grasp.  
  
"Now!" screamed Maron.  
  
Kenichi looked around, startled by Maron's sudden force. Then, suddenly out of the trees, a figure appeared. They didn't get down, and they didn't say anything. Kenichi slowly walked toward Maron, who was on the other side of the tree. "Halt," said the man.  
  
Kenichi stopped and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Chiaki, Nagoya your worst nightmare Chiaki."  
  
Chiaki smiled and he and Kenichi stood, eye to eye for what seemed like eternity, either not wanted to move. Maron was watching with intense integrity.  
  
"Nagoya Chiaki," said Kenichi slowly. "You'll do anything won't you? Anything for this girl?"  
  
"You are correct," Chiaki said smoothly.  
  
Chiaki jumped down from the tree branch and paced himself; fists clenched in the air and in front of him, ready to fight.  
  
Kenichi cracked his knuckles and said, "Yeah right, you've got to be kidding, but if you insist." Kenichi started to stretch. Suddenly, he sprang into action and had Chiaki pinned down to the ground.  
  
"You aren't acting so tough now, are you?" asked Kenichi in pleasure.  
  
"Who says?" asked Chiaki as he wrestled his right arm free and punched Kenichi in the jaw. Kenichi was stunned for a second, and in that second, Chiaki scrambled up, back to his feet.  
  
Kenichi wiped his lip with his hand and as he rubbed his fingers together, he felt blood. His lip was bleeding. Kenichi's eyes fired up, and he ran straight-out towards Chiaki with his fist clenched tightly in the air. Chiaki was getting ready to dodge when Kenichi suddenly changed his position and kicked Chiaki in the shin. With the force of the kick, Chiaki flew back and crashed into the tree and slid down. Gathering all his strength, Chiaki stumble back up. He was unstable and shaky.  
  
"I will let you go," said Kenichi as he wiped his lip and walked back down the road.  
  
Maron ran towards Chiaki. He was already sitting down and leaning against the tree. He slowly reached toward Maron's hand and she took it. Maron squeezed it light, kneeled down to him, and slowly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"This is for you, and anything you'll do for me," Maron whispered. "And thank you."  
  
Chiaki smiled, "Anytime."  
  
* * *  
  
Maron opened the door to Chiaki's apartment and turned on the lights. Chiaki's arm was around her neck, and he was leaning on her for support. His arms and shins were bruised badly, and his face had a little cut. Maron helped him to the bathroom and splashed his face with warm water. The, she carried him to his bed and laid him out.  
  
"You can leave if you want," said Chiaki.  
  
"I'm not gong anywhere," said Maron. "I'm staying here to make sure you're alright, even if it means staying until morning. You got hurt for me."  
  
Chiaki coughed, "Thanx a lot Maron, but could I ask you to do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could I..uh..have another one of those kisses?" asked Chiaki.  
  
Maron got ready to yell at him, but stopped. And she slowly bent down and kissed him. He grabbed her hand and hugged her.  
  
"Maron, I love you."  
  
"Oh.Chiaki," said Maron as she pulled away.  
  
"Maron! Please..will you go out with me?" asked Chiaki.  
  
Maron shifted a little in her seat, and said, "I...I have to think about it."  
  
Chiaki lifted himself up with his arms and grabbed Maron's hand. "I need an answer, now, please."  
  
Maron pulled free of his grip and walked up to his bedroom door, and as she closed the door, she said, "Fine."  
  
Chiaki sighed and laid back down.  
  
Maron went over to the kitchen as she turned on the stove and put a pot of water on it. What to cook? Maron went back to Chiaki's room.  
  
"Wah? I thought you left!" said Chiaki.  
  
"No, I told you, I'm not leaving until I know you're okay," said Maron. "Now, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"You're gonna make food for me?" asked Chiaki with a weird smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, now what do you want to eat?" asked Maron impatiently.  
  
"How about.sushi?" asked Chiaki.  
  
"Okay, sushi it is!" said Maron as she went back to the kitchen. Trying to find all the ingredients, Maron stumble across a book. She took a peak inside and it said:  
  
10/14 Today..  
  
Maron stopped reading. It was Chiaki's journal. "I can't read this," said Maron as she placed the journal on the counter. But, the while time she was cooking, there was the temptation of reading the journal. Maron had already made a plat of sushi, and as she placed the plate of sushi down, she picked up the journal. Maybe just one peek:  
  
10/14 Today was just a regular day. I saw Maron at school. I think she likes me, but just won't admit it. Hmm.I wonder how Access is doing.  
  
"Access," thought Maron. "Isn't that the demon? The, Chiaki, it can't be. Is he Sindbad?"  
  
Maron put the journal down. She picked up the plate of sushi and walked into Chiaki's room. Access, who was recently sleeping in a drawer and woke up came flying out. As he turned around, Maron was directly in front of him, back towards him. He flew up and saw Chiaki in bed.  
  
"Acc!" shouted Chiaki as he suddenly caught himself shouting at Access.  
  
"Ack?" asked Maron.  
  
"Ack. I thought..I .uh.just saw a bug!" said Chiaki quickly.  
  
"A bug hung?" asked Maron suspiciously. "Since when were you afraid of bugs?"  
  
"Oh, I've always been afraid of bugs," lied Chiaki.  
  
Maron still wasn't convinced, but she didn't really care anyways. She set down the plate of sushi on the table and sat down next to Chiaki. Access flew out of the room as fast as possible.  
  
"That was close," thought Chiaki as he started eating the sushi.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Maron.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I love it!" said Chiaki.  
  
"Well Chiaki," said Maron. "Since your fine now, I'd better go back to my apartment. We still have school tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! Maron, don't go. Just stay here tonight, please?" asked Chiaki dearly.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, " Maron said sarcastically. "but mommy has to go now." Then Maron bent down, kissed him on the forehead and left.  
  
~End of Chapter 3 ~How did I do? Did it meet up your expectations for the cliffhanger? I really wanna know! ~Yours truly, Kaitou Shikame 


End file.
